Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary
by OutsidersOfPercyJackson
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny one night while the gang's out decided to play the famous horror game Bloody Mary. Will they tell the gang after everything gets out of hand? Or try to get rid of this ghost and save their family? Warnings: Violence, Scary themes, Blood, Horror and suspense. IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: A silly game

_**Hey this is another Outsiders fanfiction! Also for those who read "Book of Future" I will be getting the next chapter published soon!**_

 _ **Also Johnny and Dally are alive, you're welcome.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't...I don't own t-the Outsiders.**_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, as most stories of horrible things and events do start. Ponyboy Curtis, and Johnny Cade would be sitting indoors, by themselves. The gang had decided to go to Buck's and Darry had told Ponyboy that he was not allowed to go. There had indeed been an argument, but in the end Johnny had decided to stay at home with Ponyboy.

"I'm really bored," Ponyboy's voice was hoarse, seeing as he hadn't used it in nearly two hours. "Can we do something?" He stretched his arms.

"Like what?" Johnny was still sort of shaken after having been jumped a couple months ago. A sudden smile curled Ponyboy's lips.

"Maybe," His voice held a tone of almost mischievousness, "We could play Bloody Mary." A crash of thunder along with Ponyboy's words made Johnny jump.

"No way, that game creeps me out." Johnny said shakenly, ever since he and Ponyboy had seen the movie "Bloody Mary" he had been creeped out of the infamous horror game. Ponyboy, on the other hand loved the horror movie, even though it had creeped him out, he wanted to play it.

"Come on, please Johnnycakes?" Ponyboy begged, Johnny tried to look away but it was too late. He had seen Ponyboy's puppy eyes, Soda and even Darry had warned them before that no one could resist the look on his face. Johnny groaned.

"Fine, but if we see anything, we run."Johnny relented, Ponyboy nodded in agreement and went to grab what they needed.

It said in the book Ponyboy had checked out that they were supposed to go in alone but Johnny refused so they went together. They walked into the bathroom and Ponyboy lit the red candle, the scent of apple began to fill the room. Just as Ponyboy was about to turn the light off, Johnny grabbed his sleeve.

"What if we do see something?" Johnny asked, fear in his big black eyes, Ponyboy shook his head and smiled softly.

"One, we probably won't and two, if we do we'll run. It will be fine." He resureed, and Johnny nodded softly. The light shut off leaving them in darkness expect for the small flicker of the candle in front of the mirror. Ponyboy looked at Johnny in the dark.

"Ok follow my lead." He looked into the mirror and Johnny followed suit.

"Bloody Mary, b-bloody M-mary," As they chanted her name they turned in circles.

"Bloody Mary!" They both stopped and looked into the mirror.

Nothing.

They looked a bit upset by this but were realived. Johnny sighed and turned on the light as Ponyboy blew out the candle.

"I honestly don't know what I expected." Ponyboy sighed, then opened the door. "Come on, let's see if there's anything good on TV." Johnny nodded and they walked out, thinking they were done with the stupid old game.

Little did they know this was just the begining of Mary's game.

* * *

 _ **Hey sorry I know this chapter is short but I'll get back to this story soon!**_

 _ **-OutsidersOfPercyJackson**_


	2. Chapter 2: It's Probably Nothing

_**Chapter 2! I've been wprking on "Book of the future" That chapter should be out by Monday or Tuesday. PLEASE also check out "Cabin Nine" if you are a fan of PJO.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders.**_

* * *

It had been about a week since Johnny and Ponyboy had played bloody Mary. Ponyboy was lying in bed when it had first happened. Soda was downstairs with the rest of the gang, minus Darry who was at work. Ponyboy shifted uncomfortably on his bed, it was summer and he was absolutely bored.

Eventually he got up and decided to go downstairs. He passed the mirror that was hanging above the desk, a figure passed in it. He froze, turning back to the mirror, but nothing was there.

"Huh?" He moved towards the mirror, looking around it. He saw nothing, he turned away and began to head out. A little drip of red hit his hand, he looked at it.

Blood.

He looked around for the source of the blood, there was none. He wasn't the type to believe in the supernatural, so he just figured he had gotten cut on something. Ponyboy headed out of his and Sodapop's room into the living room.

He quickly observed the room, the whole gang had decided to show up today, expect for Darry who had work expect on Sundays and Saturdays. The gang would often hang out and spend the night at the Curtis's house during the summer, at least more than they normally did. Dally was sitting on of the chairs while watching the Tv boredly. Steve and Soda were playing cards, Soda cheating as usual. Two-Bit, unlike Dally, was happily watching the Tv while drinking a beer, which was no surprise since it was Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy looked over at the couch and smiled softly, just the person he wanted to see.

He sat down next to Johnny, who seemed a lot more jumpy than he usually did.

"Hey." Ponyboy said, he and Johnny would often sit down and either enjoy eachothers company or talk softly.

"Uhm hey….can I-I, well, there's something I need to talk to you about." Johnny said looking around nervously.

"Sure what is it." Ponyboy asked, Johnny got up and he followed him out the porch then to the deck swing which hung there.

"S-Something happened last night." Pony looked Johnny in the eye's and he began to tell him about what had happened.

?

Johnny quickly ran out of his house, his mother's screaming still loud even when he was two blocks away. He touched the cut on his cheek gingerly, it still stung from the ring that had been on his mother's hand.

As soon as he got to the Curtis's he plopped down on the couch. He was exhausted but for some reason he couldn't sleep. It had felt like someone was watching him. He quietly sat up on the couch, and looked into the hallway. There wasn't anyone there, he turned back around only to hear a slight scratching noise. Once again he sat up and looked into the hallway, only this time two pairs of glowing red eyes were there. He moved away from the couch, right as soon as he did the light's vanished from sight.

He didn't get much sleep that night.

?

Ponyboy looked down at his swinging shoes. What was going on? First the figure in the mirror, now Johnny seeing things in the middle of the night?

"What do you do?" Johnny asked nervously, Ponyboy bit his lip.

"D-do you think it has something to do with the game we played last week?" He asked hesitantly. Johnny seemed to freeze up, then he nodded.

"Should we tell the others." Johnny asked, but immediately dismissed the thought when Ponyboy froze.

"No way! They would probably call use crazy or laugh at us. Besides what if this… thing comes after them too?" He said shakily, Johnny sucked in a breath.

"Golly oh, golly." Johnny shook his head. Ponyboy could see him freaking out.

"Maybe we're...we're just freaking out. It's probably nothing." Ponyboy sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Johnny.

"And if it's not?" Johnny asked quietly, Ponyboy shuddered.

"F-For now let's just….wait." Ponyboy looked back up at Johnny. Johnny seemed to be fighting the decision but ulmitumently nodded. They sat out there for awhile, until it began to grow dark. Ponyboy glanced up as Darry's truck pulled into the driveway.

He got up and headed inside, Johnny quickly followed. Johnny went to sit on the couch while Ponyboy headed to his and Sodapop's room.

"Hey Johnnycakes, what were you and the kid doin'?" Dally asked as Johnny sat on the couch beside Two-bit.

"Uhm, nothing really, just talking." Dally's eyes narrowed slightly, he could tell that Johnny was only telling him part of the truth. Not wanting to upset Johnny though, he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Darry." Soda said from the floor as his older brother came through the front door. The other's gave a simplair greeting, expect for Johnny who was in his own world. Darry nodded his greeting to them and sat in the armchair, pulling out the newspaper. It remained this way for quite some time until Sodapop looked around the room.

"Hey Johnny, did Ponyboy head to bed early?" Johnny looked away form the Tv and at Soda.

"Yeah.. he headed back a while ago." Soda looked slightly nervous, it wasn't like Ponyboy to go to bed so early.

"I'm going to go check on him." He said getting ready to get up, when Steve looked up.

"Soda, i'm sure the kid's fine. If you're so worried just have Johnny go check on 'im." Soda looked ready to protest but Johnny spoke up first.

"It's fine, i'll go check on him." He said getting up, he made his way back to the bedroom. He cracked open the door, closing it gently. Ponyboy was sitting on the bed, which was normally enough, then Johnny looked closer. His face was tear stained, his hair was messed up, and he was shaking. Johnny also noticed that the bed was messed up and he was in his pajamas, which indicated that he had been asleep.

Johnny sat on the bed next to Ponyboy, which made latter jump. He looked over absolutely terrified, then noticed it was Johnny and calmed down.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Johnny asked, Ponyboy seemed surprised, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's stupid." He said looking away, Johnny gently grabbed his chin, making Ponyboy look at him.

"It's not stupid that you're sad. It's ok to be upset." He wrapped a comforting arm around his best friend's shoulders. Ponyboy rested his head against Johnny's shoulder. The heartwarming moment though was ruined when Ponyboy looked over to the door. His eyes widened and he gasped. He grabbed a confused Johnny and scooted as far away form the door as he could. Pretty soon Ponyboy was backed up against the backboard of the bed, his arms wrapped around Johnny.

"Ponyboy! What's wrong?" He asked shakily, Ponyboy slowly brought up his shaking arm and pointed to behind the door.

"There's someone behind the door." Ponyboy said shaking horribly, Johnny slowly turned around and looked at the door. He gasped and fell back with Ponyboy. There, behind the door, was a woman, her face was covered by a white veil and she was wearing a white dress. She looked like a bride in her clothing but the rest threw of the image. Her hands were claws, and her mouth was burned and scared. She opened her burned and scarred mouth and growled.

"You wanna have fun?" She asked, her voice scratchy and horrible. "Let's play a game." She said, then lunged forward. Ponyboy and Johnny screamed at the top of their lungs, and grabbed onto each other.

* * *

 _ **There's Chapter 2! I tried to make it longer, the ending scene is inspired by on of the scenes in "The Conjuring". But I changed it up a bit so it worked with the story. This is how I imaged Bloody Mary.**_


End file.
